Demitri Maximoff
Demitri Maximoff is a vampire who first appeared in Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors and is the main character of the series. His game play strikes many similiarities to Ryu and Ken from the Street Fighter series. Demitri was also a playable character in the Capcom cross over, SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos and in Capcom's very own Capcom Fighting Evolution. History Deep within the mountains of Romania lies a castle that appears only on a full moon. The castle, named after the owner of the land, was called Zeltzereich. This castle belonged to a Makai noble, Demitri Maximoff. Roughly 100 years ago, he had challenged Belial Aensland. He lost the battle and was exiled from Makai to the human world with his castle. Sunlight was something that was troublesome for people of Makai, especially for Demitri, who was wounded severely from his battle with Belial. If he were to be directly exposed, his body would be destroyed from the inside and he would disappear. To avoid the sunlight and humans, he used what he had left of his powers and created a field to cover his castle. He used this field to recover his strength and heal his wounds. For 50 years, he stayed within his casket. As he slowly regained his strength, he would step out only once a full moon put a shield around his body. By this time, there were already people that would wander into the castle. They would somehow hear rumors of treasure's within the castle. They would bring crosses, stakes, garlic, holy water and silver bullets thinking they were safe and recklessly attack Demitri. Demitri couldn't help but smile as such weapons had no effect on him. To Demitri, humans were a low class vulgar race, but he enjoyed their blood. He enjoyed the blood of innocent girls the most. To him, it was like drinking the best wine in Makai. Those who had their blood sucked by Demitri had their body and soul poisoned with evil. They would become loyal servants to Demitri. Currently, 40 people settle in Demitri's castle and care for him. When Demitri recovered 80% of his original power, he was able to temporarily create an aura around him that would protect him from sunlight. Demitri had conquered both night and day and had no weaknesses. There were no means for humans to defeat him. After 100 years of humiliation for his loss, he had gained alot. He acquired various new abilities and knowledge. The Prince of Darkness steadily readied himself to take over Makai once again. The presence of an alien life form on Earth was an unexpected event for Demitri. Demitri seized this opportunity to further gain strength and fought against Pyron and consumed the alien life form. He was confident that he was strong enough to challenge and defeat the ruler of Makai, Belial. When he returned to Makai, he found out that Belial had died and his daughter, Morrigan Aensland, had become heir to the Aensland family and the ruler of Makai. As Demitri prepared himself to challenge Morrigan, he and his castle were sucked into the Majigen by Jedah Dohma. Believing that defeating Jedah was an important step, he went off to face Jedah. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters